


you can light it, mon amour

by rhythmicroman



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: In which Lumiere needs to make fire, and Plumette needs to help her Worried Boyf set his hands on fire so she can go to sleep.





	you can light it, mon amour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440846) by [noblewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblewriting/pseuds/noblewriting). 



> i just wrote this for fun so it may be highkey horrible  
> its 1am and i spent the last 5 hours listening to BTS songs on repeat (btw hope world is so good i want to die)  
> pls read something better after this garbage lmao xx

Lumiere’s fingers twitch.

He’s lay in the dark, arms draped around his dear Plumette’s waist, face pressed against her shoulder-blades; his eyes open and stare at nothing as his fingers keep twitching. They’re tapping gently against Plumette’s stomach and side, in an uneven and jittery rhythm.

She sighs sleepily, and takes his pale hand in hers. “You can light it, Mon amour, you can light it.”

He hesitates, and she sighs again, taking him by the wrist and rolling over, holding his hands up in the air. He’s still twitching, staring at her now, looking into her eyes as if they were windows to heaven.

“Lumiere,” she says gently, rubbing his wrists with her thumbs, “you can light it. I am no longer feathers, Mon amour, I will not burn.”

So he does. His eyes focus a little more, and his hands are suddenly encased in flames, lapping at the air like thirsty dogs, lighting the room with a golden glow.  
Plumette breathes, and watches the flames carefully. They inch closer to her fingers, then suddenly flick back upwards, never once touching her. The sudden burning heat from Lumiere’s hands is extremely welcome in their cold room.

Lumiere doesn’t move for a few minutes, then jerks suddenly – his hands flick down and the flames extinguish themselves, leaving only bluish smoke and the grey tint of ash on his skin. He looks tired now, eyes a little duller and droopier, and he presses a gentle kiss to Plumette’s cheek before resuming his original position.

Arms around her waist, blankets up to their shoulders. Plumette laughs softly and closes her eyes.


End file.
